Cenarion Expedition
Cataclysm.}} |base=Cenarion Refuge, Zangarmarsh |leader=Ysiel Windsinger |quartermaster=Fedryen Swiftspear |tokens= |faction=Cenarion Expedition }} The Cenarion Expedition is a faction of night elves and tauren based in Zangarmarsh and led by Ysiel Windsinger. The Expedition was sent by the Cenarion Circle to Outland shortly after the Dark Portal was reopened in order to study the surviving life forms of that uncharted world. Although it began as a small organization directly controlled by the Circle, the Expedition has grown to become an autonomous organization, independent of the Circle's leadership on Azeroth. In fact, Circle reputation (regardless of how good or bad) bears no weight with the Expedition, and all characters begin at neutral with them. The primary base of operations for the Cenarion Expedition is Cenarion Refuge in eastern Zangarmarsh. Additional Expedition outposts are located in Hellfire Peninsula, Terokkar Forest and Blade's Edge Mountains. A subdivision of this faction is the Circle of Defiance. The Druid organization D.E.H.T.A. in Northrend is also aligned with the Cenarion Expedition, and their quests give reputation with this faction. Reputation Neutral to Honored As soon as you reach Level 62, head to Zangarmarsh and look for Darkcrest and Bloodscale Naga (and their slaves) to grind. Run Slave Pens or Underbog whenever you can; a good instance run with a capable group will get you more reputation faster than soloing mobs outside the instance. Going from Neutral to Honored with the Cenarion Expedition is pretty easy. Alternatively, at level 60, you can start turning in . Every time you complete a turn-in, Lauranna Thar'well will give you a . These packages have the chance to contain an , an item which begins a repeatable quest. Each Uncatalogued Species you hand in gives 500 reputation. Save these for later, as they continue to give reputation after reaching Honored. The more of these you can turn in, the more chance you will have of getting an Uncatalogued Species, which will make it a shorter grind to / . This quest is no longer available once you reach Honored, so make the most of it while you can. Ideally, you will want to do this quest 36 times, turning in 360 Unidentified Plant Parts (last turn-in can be done at 5999/6000 ). You may even want to avoid Slave Pens or Underbog runs before you reach , to make sure you can have all the 36 turn-in, so that the chance of getting is maximized. It is possible to get as many as 7 or 8 if you are lucky. This can save you a few Steamvault reputation runs later. (Together with the other reputation quests, it is even possible to reach Revered without a single instance reputation run!) If you are an herbalist, and interested in Sporeggar faction, you may want to grind the Bog Lords which can be found in each of the corners of Zangarmarsh (Northeast, Southeast, Southwest). Their bodies can be "picked" by herbalists and often yield Unidentified Plant Parts, while every kill yields 15 reputation with Sporeggar. Between running Slave Pens and Underbog and handing in Unidentified Plant Parts, it is very easy to reach Honored. Honored to Exalted Once you are running Slave Pens and most of Underbog on normal mode will no longer grant reputation. Now is the best time to do the Cenarion Expedition quests. There are quests in Hellfire Peninsula, Zangarmarsh, Terokkar Forest, Blade's Edge Mountains and Netherstorm. It is also the time to turn in any Uncatalogued Species you have found. Doing this should get you part of the way into Honored. Apart from quests and Uncatalogued Species, you have multiple options for reaching : * Grind inside of Underbog for both Sporeggar and Cenarion reputation it goes fast as of level 90, as you don't have the long run out like in Steamvault, and can easily net you 2 exalted reputations. * Finish leveling to 70 and run Steamvault. Each run gives 1662 reputation if you clear all mobs. * There used to be a Repeatable Quest from the Steamvault. A letter drops which calls for the letter to be returned to Ysiel Windsinger. Ysiel then asks you to find some , which are random drops off of the Naga in the Steamvault and off of mobs in Heroic difficulty Slave Pens. The first turn-in grants 250 reputation, and 75 per turn-in thereafter. If you are playing a Human, you will gain 83 reputation per turn-in. The armaments are not BoP and can be sold on auction or traded. This quest works all the way up to Exalted. **Note that no longer provide rep as the quest has been removed in . * You may also run Slave Pens, Underbog, and Steamvault on Heroic Mode once you are Honored. Regular mobs are worth 15 reputation, 2 for non-elites, and 150/250 for bosses. The reputation gained is not much more than running regular Steamvault and Heroics are much harder, although heroic instances will also net you a for each boss you kill which can be very useful in obtaining non-raid epic gear. * If your level is high enough to reach Northrend before completing your Cenarion Expedition reputation, you may elect to perform the quests for D.E.H.T.A., which includes a repeatable quest. Quests Rep Grind as Of Of the 3 dungeons that give Cenarion Expedition Reputation, Steamvault (on normal) is by far the most efficient one, because of size and mobs. Each full clear as an 85 modestly geared dps takes about 15 minutes and yields about 1.3k rep. If you are time impaired or just lazy about it make sure you do Heroic once it resets. It's an extra 1,000 rep if you do a full clear each day. Grinding Steamvault to Exalted or grinding to Revered and then doing ALL the zone quests (alltogether they yield ~20,680) would be the best way timewise. The only reason to do the quests would be to either work towards loremaster at the same time or just to break up the monotonous grind of Steamvault. Please keep in mind that if you're not Exalted with your home-cities the mobs ALSO give rep for those if you're wearing the tabard. Making you extra efficient. I strongly advise against doing the other dungeons as they are at least double or triple the length of Steamvault, for far less rep, even on Heroic. * Please note that as stated above no longer provide rep as the quest has been removed in making looting in Steamvault completely pointless (except for some minor amounts of gold and maybe some cloth.) If you're looking for pure time efficiency I suggest not looting at all except bosses. Rewards Early rewards include a decent leather chest with agility and stamina, a one-handed healer's mace, and a melee staff with stamina and run speed bonus, all available at with Cenarion Expedition and usable at level 62. These rewards provide a good reason to grind to Honored early. Additionally, at , players can purchase , one of the best pre-Karazhan tanking necklaces, as well as , one of the best pre-Karazhan cloth healing helms. Among the notable rewards at is , a high-stamina ring with solid spell hit appropriate for all dps casters, as well as , a level-70 two-handed mace with armor and damage in feral forms. The armor bonus makes the mace an excellent tank-weapon replacement for and . High-level crafting patterns focus on Nature Resistance. When you hit exalted with Cenarion Expedition, you will be able to buy a flying mount for after discount. Arcanist Xorith and Haldor the Compulsive will sell specialized Flasks only usable in raid zones to players who are exalted with Cenarion Expedition, the Sha'tar and the respective faction (Scryer or Aldor). The flasks are only purchasable with Mark of the Illidari obtained from creatures in Tempest Keep: The Eye, The Serpentshrine, Mount Hyjal and The Black Temple. Faction rewards: External links ;Old es:Cenarion Expedition fr:Expédition cénarienne Cenarion Expedition Category:Factions Category:Night elf organizations